Sin alma (Death the Kid x OC)
by iguanogordo
Summary: Dos alumnas nuevas ingresan al Shibusen, una de ellas levanta muchas sospechas. Pronto Kid averiguará algo inquietante acerca de esta misteriosa joven, la cual resultará estar ahí en contra de su voluntad. Con el tiempo un apego surgirá entre ellos dos, que será criticada por los demás. Muchos problemas surgirán para Shibuse, un gran peligro inminente. ¿Lograran permanecer juntos?
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevas alumnas

**¡Hola a todos! Sólo quería decirles que esta historia ya la tengo escrita y terminada en otra plataforma, pero aún así quería compartirla aquí. Espero que les guste :'****)**

Los alumnos en aquel salón aprovechaban que su profesor aún no llegaba y se levantaban de sus lugares o hacían alguna otra cosa.

Cierto pelinegro de ojos dorados se encontraba sentado en su lugar, algo aburrido por la momentánea ausencia del profesor Stein. En ese momento Soul se acercó a él.

—¡Oye kid! ¿ya te enteraste que vendrán dos alumnas nuevas?

—Sí, creo que había oído algo sobre eso

—Creo que llegan hoy, y también dicen que una de ellas es increíblemente fuerte y poderosa

—¡Hahaha! —esa molesta risa obviamente pertenecía a Black Star— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Nadie puede superar al increíble Black Star por que yo supero a los Dioses!

—Mejor no la subestimes, puede que realmente sea demasiado fuerte —Kid lo miro serio.

—Sí, dicen que es muy agresiva y temperamental

—¡Pues estoy dispuesto a desafiarla a ver si eso es verdad!

—Pero si ella es tan cool como dicen, puede que te de una buena paliza

Entonces por fin llegó el profesor Stein en su silla, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo como todos los días, después se levantó y giró el tornillo en su cabeza.

—Perdón por la demora, esta vez se me hizo más tarde de lo esperado. Bueno, como ya se habrán enterado hoy llegan dos nuevas alumnas

En el marco de la puerta se asomó una chica de cabellos negros y ondulado, y de ojos verdes. Tenía un vestido negro, mayones y zapatos del mismo color.

—Disculpe ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó ella con una voz dulce y amable.

—Claro. Dime ¿dónde está tu compañera?

—Está con Shinigami-sama; le dijo que le tenía una misión y tal vez no se presenté por el momento

—Bueno, ¿podrías presentarte a tus compañeros, por favor?

—Claro. Mi nombre es Alice, mucho gusto en conocerlos

—Bien, puedes sentarte donde gustes

La joven fue a sentarse y comenzaron con la clase.

Cuando las clases terminaron los demás se acercaron para hablar con aquella muchacha.

—Hola, me llamo Maka, es un gusto conoserte —extendió su mano para saludar a Alice.

—Gracias, igualmente —correspondió al saludo.

—Él es mi compañero y arma Soul

—Hola, mucho gusto —al igual que Maka saludó a Alice.

—El gusto es mío.

Y así los demás se fueron presentando.

—Oye ¿te gustaría juntarte con nosotros? —cuestionó Maka, con su típica sonrisa y amabilidad.

—Claro

Después de un rato, salieron del Shibusen, ya no había nadie y eran los últimos en salir. Incluso el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y tenia esa expresión de fatigues.

Al bajar por completo las largas escaleras, se encontraron con una persona de aspecto extraño, apoyándose de espaldas en un faro de luz. Su piel era sobrehumanamente pálida, su corto cabello y traje eran de un negro abismal. El cabello le llegaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros, con las puntas ligeramente onduladas hacia arriba y con los mechones disparejos de su fleco cubría sus ojos. Vestía una levita que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, en el cuello de su camisa blanca le rodeaba una corbata roja que parecía un pañuelo. Llevaba pantalón y botas de montar del mismo color hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros. Su altura era unos centímetros mayor a la de Kid. Sin dudas su aspecto era imponente.

A su lado se encontraba un pequeño reptil de un color verde muy vivo, al igual que él pues jugueteaba persiguiendo una mariposa, pero se detuvo y observó a los jóvenes que recién llegaban

La distancia entre ellos y aquella extraña persona era considerable, y aún así podían percibir un aura oscura.

Alice se puso nerviosa y se quedó un momento inmóvil... Lo que a Kid le hacía sospechar...

—Ehh... H-hola, creí que aún estabas con Shinigami-Sama

No le respondió, sólo se quedó en silencio y tampoco le miró.

Black Star parecía contener la risa pero luego soltó una molesta y estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Hahaha ¿acaso vas a ir a un funeral? Hahahaha!

—¡Black Star, no seas grosero! —el pelinegro lo regañó pero era de esperarse que no haría caso y siguió riendo, lo que lo calló fue la fría profundidad de la voz de aquella persona, la cual por el timbre que tenía hizo saber que era... Una chica...

—No..., pero dada tu injuria ten por seguro que ahora sí lo habrá —podía percibirse la molestia en su voz, y entonces levantó la mirada, dejando a la vista unos penetrantes ojos contraídos como los de un gato o un reptil, de un rojo muy intenso, y rodeando estos habían unas ojeras muy negras. De alguna manera hicieron al pelinegro perderse en estos. La voz de aquella chica no era nada femenina, y el sólo oír su claridad y profundidad le hacía estremecer.

—Ajá sí —Black Star seguía burlándose— Oye una pregunta ¿eres hombre o mujer?

El ceño de la joven se fruncio más de lo que ya estaba y oprimió sus puños.

—N-no la hagas enojar —le suplicó Alice algo asustada al peliazul.

El ninja sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Tsubaki! —Tsubaki se transformó en arma y él se puso en posición de pelea.

La joven ofendida se acercó lentamente a Black Star, sin dejar de oprimir los puños y con pasos fuertes. Toda su energía negativa se percibía sin problema alguno.

—Espera, no tienes que hacer esto ¿por que no simplemente lo ignoras? no vas a rebajarte a su nivel ¿o sí?

Su molestia se esfumo de a poco pero aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y reprimía su enojo, después se dio media vuelta y caminó para marcharse, pero el ninja insistió en molestarla.

—¡¿A caso me tienes miedo?!

La pelinegra frenó en seco, permaneciendo inmóvil un momento e inesperadamente y con una velocidad sobrehumana ya estaba corriendo hacia Black Star. Le dio un puñetazo bastante fuerte en la cara, lo que provocó que saliera volando y azotara contra el piso. Se quedó un rato tirado revolcándose del dolor, pero se levantó y corrió a atacarla, pero ella esquivaba sus ataques sin ningún esfuerzo; simplemente lucia relajada con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

El peliazul estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo pero ella lo detuvo con su mano, oprimiendo su puño y mirándolo con la ira reflejada en esos orbes rojos.

—¡Tsubaki modo espada demoniaca! —ahora él estaba molesto y Tsubaki se transformó en el arma que le indicó, corrió lo más rápido posible y dio un gran salto para atacar, pero algo extraño sucedió: de la espalda de aquella extraña chica salió un tentáculo negro deforme, que parecía estar hecho de sombras y le rodeaba un brillo rojo muy intenso, al igual que sus ojos. Con este sujetó a Black Star del tobillo y lo azotó contra el suelo repetidas veces, para después dejarlo inmóvil en el piso.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente, si sigues así lo matarás —informó Alice.

La otra joven no dijo nada, se incorporó en una postura erguida e inspiró aire para relajarse, haciendo desaparecer el tentáculo en una nube de humo negra. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esta vez se marchó, pero antes se agachó y el pequeño reptil subió por su brazo hasta posarse en su hombro derecho.

—Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto —se disculpó Alice apenada y haciendo reverencia.

—Descuida, él siempre hace eso con los nuevos, me alegro de que le hayan dado una lección —Maka sonrió con malicia.

—Sí pero creo que se sobrepasó un poco —Soul miró serio a Black Star, que aún seguía tirado en el suelo e inconsciente.

Se dirigieron al parque y estuvieron hablando con la joven de resiente ingreso. Mientras Kid pensaba en aquella chica tan extraña y... esa tétrica energía oscura proveniente de ella... Pero lo que más le molestó era lo asimétrico de su cabello; los disparejos mechones de su fleco y también del resto de su cabello, además un pequeño mechón que sobresalía en la parte superior trasera de su cabeza estaba a unos milímetros más a la derecha.

—Oye Alice —le llamó Maka—, pude notar que no percibo mucho tu alma

—Ah, es porque soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano

—¿De verdad? Vaya, no tenía idea... Pero... la de tu amiga, intente verla pero simplemente no pude

—Bueno, ella es completamente vampiro y por lo tanto carece de una

Estuvieron preguntándole muchas cosas más a Alice, pero el joven ojiambar seguía en sus pensamientos y ya no puso atención a lo demás.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los Come Almas

Cuando Liz, Patty y Kid volvieron a casa, al anochecer, Shinigami-Sama los contactó a través del espejo diciéndoles que tenía una misión para ellos. Debían ir al bosque que se encontraba cerca de Death City, a una bodega abandonada y destruir a unas criaturas que su padre dijo se llaman Come Almas. Mencionó que tuvieran mucho cuidado cuando estuviesen cerca del lugar ya que se trata de criaturas que no viajan solas y además son muy fuertes.

Tan pronto como terminó de explicarles se dirigieron al lugar que les indicó. Cuando llegaron Kid tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien los estaba siguiendo, desde que se adentraron en el bosque.

Al entrar a la bodega había un silencio sepulcral y sospechoso.

—E-este lugar no me agrada —Liz temblaba y se ocultaba detrás de Kid.

—Tienes razón... ¡Liz, Patty! —ambas se transformaron en armas y él se puso atento a lo que sea que viniera.

Cuando se volteó una de esas criaturas estaba atrás de él, olfateándolo. Se lanzó sobre él, sujetándolo.

Era una criatura extraña y de un aspecto siniestro. Su complexión era humanoide y delgada, de cola exageradamente larga, de un pelaje negro y espeso, pero lo más extraño era que su cabeza no estaba cubierta de dicho pelaje, ni siquiera tenía piel y su cráneo estaba expuesto, en el interior de sus oscuras corneas había un par de puntos rojos luminosos, los cuales eran sus ojos.

La criatura era demasiado fuerte a pesar de su complexión, lo sostuvo de los brazos contra el piso y estuvo a punto de morderle el rostro, pero entonces se escuchó un disparo y el Come Almas chilló de dolor. Kid miró a quien le disparó y para su sorpresa era aquella joven...

—¿T-tú...? —le resultaba muy extraño verla allí.

Ella seguía apuntándole a la gigante criatura con dos pistolas de color negro y de aparente alto calibre, tenían una extraña forma cuadrada y a los lados tenía 4 aberturas a lo largo, mostrando un brillo de vivo rojo en el interior.

Todo estaba cubierto de una oscuridad casi total, el infernal brillo de sus ojos se notaba fácilmente y también el como observaba a la criatura con desprecio. La luz de la luna estaba a sus espaldas y eso le daba un aspecto más siniestro.

—Iniciando exterminación... —su voz era fría y con ese acento brusco que al parecer traía ya consigo.

Se abalanzó hacía el Come Almas con esa velocidad tan sorprendente y le dio un golpe en la cara, con mucha fuerza y sin reprimirse. El joven pudo levantarse en cuanto el animalejo se apartó de sí.

La criatura corrió hacía la chica y le dio un cabezazo en el estomago, ella quedo contra la pared, la sujetó del cuello y estuvo a punto de golpearla con sus garras. En ese momento Kid intentó ayudarle pero ella le mordió la mano a la criatura y este la soltó, después comenzó a dispararle. La criatura salió del lugar, y afuera se encontraban más de esos Come Almas de diferentes formas y tamaños rodeándolos.

Él dudó en que pudiéran vencerlos solos, pero...

—La exterminación se ha elevado x2... Comenzando liberación a nivel 3...

Lo que decía confundía al ojiambar y no entendía del todo sus palabras, pero a juzgar por sus siguientes acciones supo que iba a eliminar a esa criaturas.

No entendió cómo o desde hace cuánto tiempo había llegado aquel reptil que antes le acompañaba, pero este se trasformó en una bruma negra que se adentró en el arma con la que ella apuntaba a las criaturas y el brillo rojo de este se intensificó. Parecía ser algo similar a la Resonancia de Almas. Y antes de que esas desagradables criaturas se acercarán, ella jaló el gatillo... El arma disparó un gran rayo de luz rojo que emitió un molesto estruendo, la enorme, ráfaga de poder arrasó con los Come Almas que se dirigían hacia ellos, desintegrando por completo a varías de esas criaturas.

La intensa presión del ataque llegó a empujar el cuerpo de Kid y cayó al suelo. Cuando desapareció estaba tan confundido y no entendía del todo lo que ocurrió... El resto de criaturas que sobrevivieron se fueron huyendo.

Estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de ver, y lentamente dirigió su mirada atónita a ella, que en su semblante aún permanecía esa frialdad, como si lo que hizo hubiese sido cualquier cosa.

Pero entonces regresó y recordó que ella había aparecido así como así, de una forma sospechosa. Se levantó y le preguntó ya más serio:

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Liz y Patty regresaron a su forma original.

La joven lívida aún no le contestó, había seguido en la pose que hace unos momentos optó para disparar, pero luego bajó su brazo y la nube negra que había entrado en el arma salió de esta y regresó a la forma del pequeño reptil.

—Tú padre... —comenzó a hablar con un acento tan serio, incluso más que el de él— me dijo que te siguiera por si algo no salía bien... —desapareció sus armas en una nube de humo y dio media vuelta— Veté a casa...

—No lo haré, tú no puedes ordenarme nada —no le respondió y eso molestó al muchacho— Disculpa pero ¿tienes algún problema conmigo, chica asimétrica?

—Kid —susurró Liz, preocupada por la forma en que le estaba hablando.

Siguió en silencio. Lo miró por sobre su hombro con esa penetrante mirada carmesí, con esos profundos ojos color sangre y frunciendo el entrecejo... Él tragó saliva al sentir esa mirada sobre sí.

Le bastó ver esa reacción en él para saber que lo había intimidado, cosa que al igual que siempre le agradaba ver en los humanos e incluso en los de su misma especie, pero se deleitó mucho más al verlo a él así. Dirigió su mirada al frente y se marchó junto con el reptil, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Luego de eso los tres chicos restantes se dirigieron de nuevo a casa, pero él seguía recordando ese ataque que realizó y con el que de una sola destruyó a tantos de esos Come Almas, y se preguntaba qué tan fuerte llegaba a ser ella.

De hecho le costó trabajo dormir, no podía evitar recordar esa mirada... Esos misteriosos y abrumadores ojos... nunca antes había visto una mirada como la de ella... Y algo le llamaba, como una especie de magnetismo pero a la vez algo le repelía...

Estaba decidido en ir a preguntarle a su padre. Ella llegó tan repentinamente y sin decir nada sobre sí... Todo le resultaba extraño y sospechoso...


	3. Capítulo 3: Hombres lobo

Cuando Liz, Patty y Kid volvieron a casa, al anochecer, Shinigami-Sama los contactó a través del espejo diciéndoles que tenía una misión para ellos. Debían ir al bosque que se encontraba cerca de Death City, a una bodega abandonada y destruir a unas criaturas que su padre dijo se llaman Come Almas. Mencionó que tuvieran mucho cuidado cuando estuviesen cerca del lugar ya que se trata de criaturas que no viajan solas y además son muy fuertes.

Tan pronto como terminó de explicarles se dirigieron al lugar que les indicó. Cuando llegaron Kid tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien los estaba siguiendo, desde que se adentraron en el bosque.

Al entrar a la bodega había un silencio sepulcral y sospechoso.

—E-este lugar no me agrada —Liz temblaba y se ocultaba detrás de Kid.

—Tienes razón... ¡Liz, Patty! —ambas se transformaron en armas y él se puso atento a lo que sea que viniera.

Cuando se volteó una de esas criaturas estaba atrás de él, olfateándolo. Se lanzó sobre él, sujetándolo.

Era una criatura extraña y de un aspecto siniestro. Su complexión era humanoide y delgada, de cola exageradamente larga, de un pelaje negro y espeso, pero lo más extraño era que su cabeza no estaba cubierta de dicho pelaje, ni siquiera tenía piel y su cráneo estaba expuesto, en el interior de sus oscuras corneas había un par de puntos rojos luminosos, los cuales eran sus ojos.

La criatura era demasiado fuerte a pesar de su complexión, lo sostuvo de los brazos contra el piso y estuvo a punto de morderle el rostro, pero entonces se escuchó un disparo y el Come Almas chilló de dolor. Kid miró a quien le disparó y para su sorpresa era aquella joven...

—¿T-tú...? —le resultaba muy extraño verla allí.

Ella seguía apuntándole a la gigante criatura con dos pistolas de color negro y de aparente alto calibre, tenían una extraña forma cuadrada y a los lados tenía 4 aberturas a lo largo, mostrando un brillo de vivo rojo en el interior.

Todo estaba cubierto de una oscuridad casi total, el infernal brillo de sus ojos se notaba fácilmente y también el como observaba a la criatura con desprecio. La luz de la luna estaba a sus espaldas y eso le daba un aspecto más siniestro.

—Iniciando exterminación... —su voz era fría y con ese acento brusco que al parecer traía ya consigo.

Se abalanzó hacía el Come Almas con esa velocidad tan sorprendente y le dio un golpe en la cara, con mucha fuerza y sin reprimirse. El joven pudo levantarse en cuanto el animalejo se apartó de sí.

La criatura corrió hacía la chica y le dio un cabezazo en el estomago, ella quedo contra la pared, la sujetó del cuello y estuvo a punto de golpearla con sus garras. En ese momento Kid intentó ayudarle pero ella le mordió la mano a la criatura y este la soltó, después comenzó a dispararle. La criatura salió del lugar, y afuera se encontraban más de esos Come Almas de diferentes formas y tamaños rodeándolos.

Él dudó en que pudiéran vencerlos solos, pero...

—La exterminación se ha elevado x2... Comenzando liberación a nivel 3...

Lo que decía confundía al ojiambar y no entendía del todo sus palabras, pero a juzgar por sus siguientes acciones supo que iba a eliminar a esa criaturas.

No entendió cómo o desde hace cuánto tiempo había llegado aquel reptil que antes le acompañaba, pero este se trasformó en una bruma negra que se adentró en el arma con la que ella apuntaba a las criaturas y el brillo rojo de este se intensificó. Parecía ser algo similar a la Resonancia de Almas. Y antes de que esas desagradables criaturas se acercarán, ella jaló el gatillo... El arma disparó un gran rayo de luz rojo que emitió un molesto estruendo, la enorme, ráfaga de poder arrasó con los Come Almas que se dirigían hacia ellos, desintegrando por completo a varías de esas criaturas.

La intensa presión del ataque llegó a empujar el cuerpo de Kid y cayó al suelo. Cuando desapareció estaba tan confundido y no entendía del todo lo que ocurrió... El resto de criaturas que sobrevivieron se fueron huyendo.

Estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de ver, y lentamente dirigió su mirada atónita a ella, que en su semblante aún permanecía esa frialdad, como si lo que hizo hubiese sido cualquier cosa.

Pero entonces regresó y recordó que ella había aparecido así como así, de una forma sospechosa. Se levantó y le preguntó ya más serio:

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Liz y Patty regresaron a su forma original.

La joven lívida aún no le contestó, había seguido en la pose que hace unos momentos optó para disparar, pero luego bajó su brazo y la nube negra que había entrado en el arma salió de esta y regresó a la forma del pequeño reptil.

—Tú padre... —comenzó a hablar con un acento tan serio, incluso más que el de él— me dijo que te siguiera por si algo no salía bien... —desapareció sus armas en una nube de humo y dio media vuelta— Veté a casa...

—No lo haré, tú no puedes ordenarme nada —no le respondió y eso molestó al muchacho— Disculpa pero ¿tienes algún problema conmigo, chica asimétrica?

—Kid —susurró Liz, preocupada por la forma en que le estaba hablando.

Siguió en silencio. Lo miró por sobre su hombro con esa penetrante mirada carmesí, con esos profundos ojos color sangre y frunciendo el entrecejo... Él tragó saliva al sentir esa mirada sobre sí.

Le bastó ver esa reacción en él para saber que lo había intimidado, cosa que al igual que siempre le agradaba ver en los humanos e incluso en los de su misma especie, pero se deleitó mucho más al verlo a él así. Dirigió su mirada al frente y se marchó junto con el reptil, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Luego de eso los tres chicos restantes se dirigieron de nuevo a casa, pero él seguía recordando ese ataque que realizó y con el que de una sola destruyó a tantos de esos Come Almas, y se preguntaba qué tan fuerte llegaba a ser ella.

De hecho le costó trabajo dormir, no podía evitar recordar esa mirada... Esos misteriosos y abrumadores ojos... nunca antes había visto una mirada como la de ella... Y algo le llamaba, como una especie de magnetismo pero a la vez algo le repelía...

Estaba decidido en ir a preguntarle a su padre. Ella llegó tan repentinamente y sin decir nada sobre sí... Todo le resultaba extraño y sospechoso...


	4. Capítulo 4: Respuestas

Al otro día en el Shibusen, durante el receso, Kid la vio dirigirse a la oficina de Shinigami-Sama y la siguió. Ella entró y Kid pegó el oído a la puerta.

La voz de su padre se tornó gruesa y se le notaba molesto.

—Dime... ¿consumiste sangre a noche?...

No escuchó que le respondiera, sólo oyó de nuevo a su padre molesto.

—¡Sabes que eso se te está prohibido!

Incluso el joven se asustó por esa gruesa voz. Sin embargo, ella seguía sin decir algo.

—Si esto se vuelve a repetir, o desobedeces alguna otra orden... ¿sabés lo que va a pasar, no?... ¿Lo sabés?

—Sí... señor... —en su voz podía notarse que se contenía y reprimía su enojo.

La puerta se abrió y el joven se apartó, ella salió para dirigirse de nuevo a su celda, en los calabozos del Shibusen. Entonces Kid comenzó a suponer que quizás ella no estaba allí porque quisiera; de alguna forma Shinigami-Sama la mantenía en la organización con una amenaza, pero no podía imaginarse cuál.

Tenía que hallar una forma para obtener respuestas. Así que fue con Alice, le parecía que ellas dos ya se conocían bien y probablemente consiga información.

La chica de cabello ondulado estaba en la biblioteca y le habló bajo para que también nadie se enterara.

—Hola Kid —lo saludó amable.

—Hola... Oye, hay algo de lo que necesito que me digas, pero no puede ser en público

—Claro ¿de qué necesitas hablar?

—Es sobre... Ella...

—Oh, ya entiendo... —habló más bajo— Está bien. Yo vivo lejos de la ciudad, así que podrías venir a mi casa, así nadie más se enterará del tema...

—De acuerdo, ¿puede ser cuando terminen las clases?

—Sí

Ya cuando salieron del Shibusen se dirigieron a la casa de la joven: ella vivía retirado de la ciudad, en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Ambos entraron y ella le ofreció algo de beber.

—Y bien —se sentó en el sofá y Kid imitó su acción— ¿qué necesitas saber?

—Primero que nada ¿por qué ella está aquí?

—Eso... Primero tienes que saber que no debería decirte nada al respecto, y si Shinigami-Sama o algún otro maestro se llegaran a enterar nos iría muy mal a mí y a ella...

—Entiendo...

—Bueno, está bien... Ella en realidad está siendo prisionera de Shinigami-Sama, con ayuda de un sello muy poderoso con el cual puede controlar sus habilidades para que no intente liberarse, con esto también puede saber cuando desobedece una orden de no usar cierto poder o hacer cierta cosa

—Pero si es tan poderosa ¿por qué no se ha escapado ya?

Alice sonrió de manera melancólica— Porque eso no es exactamente lo que la detiene... sino Angus...

—¿Angus, ese reptil que siempre la acompaña?

—Así es, aunque Angus no tenga un sello que lo retenga, Shinigami-Sama la amenaza con hacerle daño a él si hace algo indebido... Ella prefiere ser humillada siendo prisionera y siervo de alguien que odia, que arriesgarse y perder lo único que es capaz de amar... Porque supongo que sabés que los vampiros no pueden sentir nada, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé... ¿Pero con qué propósito mi padre la retiene aquí?

—Lamento decirte que tampoco sé la razón

—Bueno, entonces... ¿Podrías contarme más sobre ella, su historia tal vez?

—Pues... —hacía memoria— Creo que mientras estaba en el vientre de su madre recibió una poderosa maldición, la que la convirtió en lo que ahora es. Al poco tiempo de nacer su padre abandonó a su madre porque se enteró de que ella era un vampiro... —hizo una pausa y habló algo triste— Un día cuando ella recién cumplió 5 años, unos soldados fueron a buscarla para asesinarla, ya que en el reino donde vivía se habían enterado de lo que ella es, pero terminaron asesinando a su madre y a su hermana Ashley enfrente de ella, sin embargo, antes de que la mataran ella mordió a su hermana para que también se convirtiera en vampiro y no muriera, pero no resultó y murió... Realmente ya no sé por lo que pasó después de eso, nunca se lo ha contado a nadie y por eso no se sabe más a cerca de ella. Pero sí sé que al inicio de su existencia ella no era poderosa como ahora, supongo que por todo lo que pasó decidió ya no ser débil y se sometió a duros y tortuosos entrenamientos. Por eso se ha ganado el respeto de muchos de los de su especie y al mismo tiempo el desprecio de otros

—Ya veo... Supongo que la juzgué mal en un principio —se levantó del sofá— Muchas gracias por brindarme información y por recibirme en tu hogar

—No hay de qué, si necesitas algo más puedes decirme

—De acuerdo, hasta pronto —salió de su casa y regresó a la de él.

Durante el camino pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho. Realmente no podía creer que su padre haya hecho algo así. Tenía pensado en ir a tratar de hablar con él, sabía que Alice dijo que no debía decirle a nadie lo que le contó, por lo que fingiría no saber nada e iría a exigirle que su padre se lo dijera él mismo.

—Padre, por favor, insisto en que me digas porqué esa chica está aquí, ¿cual es su propósito en el Shibusen?

Permaneció callado un rato.

—Shinigami-Sama, yo creo que ya debería saberlo —la voz del profesor Stein se escuchó atrás, recién iba entrando en la Death Room.

Shinigami-Sama suspiró — Bien... Kid, está aquí porque representa una gran amenaza estando por su cuenta, por eso tuvimos que ponerle un sello lo suficientemente fuerte para retener sus poderes e impedir que escape

—¿Y si representa una amenaza por qué está aquí?

—En realidad le estamos sacando provecho a ese gran poder que tiene, para usarlo en nuestro beneficio

—Kid —habló el profesor Stein—, se trata de un arma muy peligrosa para todos, es mucho más fuerte que el mismo Asura y es una suerte que hayamos podido frenar su inestable temperamento, estando libre arrasaría con toda la humanidad

—Ya ha matado a miles de personas en toda su existencia: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Dentro de sí no hay nada más que un vacío y un corazón frío en ese cuerpo muerto, nada podríamos hacer si llegase a liberarse ¿lo entiendes, verdad hijo?

Recordó aquellas ocasiones que la vio pelear, en esa mirada tan llena de maldad y esa oscuridad que emanaba de su ser... Todo esto le hizo creer que tenían razón, que lo único que traía consigo era destrucción y muerte, incluso pensó que posiblemente no todo lo que Alice le dijo era cierto, sino algo para cubrir esa mala reputación que tenía.

—Sí, padre...


End file.
